This disclosure generally relates to providing graphics for video conversations and in particularly to customizing the graphics for particular users of an online system.
Users of an online system may communicate in real-time using video conversations. For example, two users each have a smartphone device that includes a camera, microphone, and speaker that enable the two users to talk to each other and see a video feed of each other. Existing systems that facilitate video conversations may not provide a particularly engaging user experience that is customized based on the participating users. For example, the two users are friends participating in the video conversation from their home or office. After catching up on each other's day, the friends run out of topics to discuss with one another, which may result in awkward silences. Thus, the friends may stop the video conversation or feel unsatisfied with the video conversation and system overall. It is desirable for an online system to provide engaging video conversations in order to encourage users to continue using services of the online system.